thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jackal And Hyena Destiny Fulfillments Done Together Up In Sahara Desert
The Pridelanders were invited to the star dance of the Bat Eared Foxes and Aardwolves because the Pride Lands allowed insectivore neighbors to celebrate at the rare sacred dances of constellations related a bit to Africa but Leo was #1 since he was a lion in the sky. Jasiri asked Haya to take her to this star dance and so she'd could help quickly set out all of the feasts Africa's cats and dogs shared. Reirei the aardwolf Haya she'd enjoy being the waitress serving everyone. Makini and Rafiki went together with African Wild Dogs so they could all help put up some fancy lanterns for decoration. Kion said he'd let Kion and Vitani do some circus with him. Fuhara led a parade. Madoa, Tunu and Wema did a fire dancing with Striped Hyena cousins. But near the end of this celebration Crocs started causing an emergency and Vultures of the Out Lands heard the all the loud noise. African Wild Dogs helped many escape the crocs and suddenly Janja's clan leaped out of the plants a few feet away. Rerei howled to Jasiri and her mate Goigoi for helpt since thier pups had crocs, Janja's clan, and vultures chasing them by a long river. Kijana and Dogo howled Mama we're sliding on a log! it's was a giant wide log crocs and African Wild Dogs were fighting near so it floated fast down some big waves. Reirei rushed in to swim so she wouldn't lose her pups. Goigoi said he'd keep helping Jasiri's clan stay safe from their Out Land neighbors. When the fight was over Jasiri and Goigoi started searching for their families. After a while they discover the big waves moved the giant log near the water of the Sahara Desert, and since spotted hyenas already lived up there Jasiri led the way, but quietly to protect the African Wild Dogs followed unnoticed because they knew about the Golden Jackals up in the Sahara Desert weren't likely to take it that easy on their close cousins in Reirei's Pack, and they didn't want her pups hurt either. When Jasiri and Goigoi heard Reirei howling they found out the tiny 8 inch tall Fennec Fox saved them drowning in the close ocean water. Then in the morning the Fennec Fox shared its beetle morsels with Reirei's pups and Jasiri took Wema, Tunu, Madoa, and Reirei's mate Goigoi on a hunt. Other spotted Hyenas who lived in the Sahara Desert said they'd help them keep the Golden jackal off of Reirei's whole family while they were just lost, and Goigoi told them he was quite thankful about that. After the hunt with Jasiri's clan Wema Tunu, Madoa, Dogo, and Kijana all played privately. At the same moments spotted hyenas of the Sahara Desert told the Golden Jackal their smaller cousins weren't trepassing they were just lost after a big emergency, and the bigger jackal understood enough to offered Reirei's pack a Seal Crabs, Fish, and rodents so they wouldn't go hungry while they tried to find their way back home. Jackal Pups of both species even played together a little bit along with Jasiri making sure no one was hurt during the game. Later that same day the Fennec Fox led them in the direction back down the river and then hurried to its own home. Quickly Reirei's Pack howled their sincere thank you, and Jasiri's clan left the Fennec Fox babies a rodent and Scorpion feast torn and ready to be eaten. Soon The African Wild Dogs found these lost Outlanders and took them back to their old properties. Category:Fanfiction